The History of the Trolls (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the troll. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 Trolls first lived in Innothule Swamp where they fished in the murky waters. Trolls were very handsome, with long black hair and long limbs. One day, the goblin king saw the troll princess and kidnapped her. She refused to marry him. He was old and ugly and green. "You must marry me at dawn," said the goblin king. "You are prettier than goblin women!" The troll princess covered her face with her long thin hands and cried. In the middle of the night, a shadow entered the high tower. The troll princess demanded to know who had entered her room. "It is I, your creator, Cazic-Thule!" said the voice. The princess bowed down to worship him and he said, "If you do not want to marry the goblin, I will stop it." Cazic-Thule told her that when the king came back for her, she must run as fast as she could and jump into the swamp. The princess thought this was a good plan. The moment the princess' feet touched the soft muck of the swamp, her skin changed from grey to green and her thick hair fell out in clumps. She touched the sides of her head and felt her ears growing larger, with bumps and hair protruding from them. The princess screamed, knowing she had been tricked and she heard Cazic-Thule laughing at her. "I did not say how I would stop the wedding," he said, snapping his fingers. The princess looked around her and saw all the other trolls had also changed. That is how the trolls turned from grey to green and their hair fell out. The princess was so angry that she cursed the name of Cazic-Thule, saying he had tricked her. Cursing the gods is not good. Cazic-Thule roared at the trolls, filling their ears with such noise that they to this day hear it. When the goblin king caught up to the troll princess and saw how ugly she had become he turned to run, but then she reached out her long green hands and grabbed him. The trolls, not the goblins, had a merry feast that night. Story 2 This is a story we tell of how the frogloks came to be. Once there was a large bridge of earth and under the bridge lived the trolls. Whenever someone came to cross the bridge, a troll would grab its foot and another would knock it down and then they'd eat it. After many years of this, folks stopped using the bridge. They found other ways around and the trolls grew hungry. The only things that crossed the bridge were frogs which the trolls considered too small to bother with. While the trolls lay beneath the bridge, holding their tummies and gnashing their teeth, a frog hopped onto the bridge and the first troll said, "We are so hungry we will die!" The second troll said, "Then let's eat this frog." And the third troll agreed. So the first troll grabbed its foot but it was slippery and hard to handle. The second troll grabbed another foot and then the third troll grabbed another of the frog's feet. Each troll tugged and tugged, trying to keep hold of the slimy frog. It tried to pull itself away, but trolls are strong. In fact, the trolls were so strong, they stretched the frog this way and that, until it became very big for a frog. When they ate it, the trolls realized they had made a tiny frog into something big enough to be tasty. From that day on, the trolls grabbed the frogs that crossed the bridge. The frogs were too stupid to find another way across. Once or twice a frog would escape after the trolls had stretched it and those turned into frogloks. Very tasty. Story 3 Last, this is the story of the troll that went to Freeport. When the ogre armies had passed through Innothule, some of the trolls joined up and went with them. One of the trolls was General Kangar, a famous troll leader even though he was very old. General Kangar went with the ogre army to march through the Commonlands carrying the mighty stick that marked him as a leader. In the fighting, a filthy human saw the mighty stick and bashed General Kangar on the head to kill him. But trolls have very hard heads. The human ran into the city and General Kangar followed. The war ended and the ogres were gone, but still General Kangar chased the human. For many years they ran. Then the human ran to use the magic ship into the magical guild hall. "Do not touch me," said the human. "Or what?" laughed the General, "You will hurt me? I chased you for a long time and I will gobble you up!" "You will be sorry," said the human. "That is as likely as the moon exploding," said General Kangar. With a roar, General Kangar leaped at the human. He struck it and cracked the human's skull with the mighty stick. At that very instant, high in the sky, Luclin exploded and that is how General Kangar of the trolls broke apart the moon.